List of aristocracy
Royalty comes in many forms in Azeroth. The following list may be useful for planning assassinations (PvE), marriages (RP), or pointedly ignoring (PvP). Emperors * The Twin Emperors : Emperor Vek'lor & Emperor Vek'nilash - rulers of the Qiraji * Emperor Dagran Thaurissan - ruler of the Dark Iron Dwarves Kings * – human leader of Stormwind * – a boss in Tinker Town * – a tiger in Stranglethorn Vale * – an ogre boss in Dire Maul North, his title is transient * – Leader of the Bronzebeard Dwarves * – a devilsaur in Un'Goro Crater * – a gorilla in Stranglethorn Vale * King Ymiron Queens * Queen Azshara - the Empress of Nazjatar * – a silithid in Un'Goro Crater, star of * – a boss in the Undercity * – a spider summoned in the Hinterlands * Queen Angerboda Princes * – a human child in Stormwind * – a human in Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands * – a satyr in Desolace * – a naga in the Drowned Reef of the Arathi Highlands * – a satyr in Ashenvale * – a flamewaker boss in Silithus * – an air elemental boss in Silithus * – a highborne in the Dire Maul library * Prince Xavalis Princesses * – a boar in Elwynn Forest * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * – a dwarf in Blackrock Depths * – a tauren in Stranglethorn Vale * – a water elemental in Winterspring * – a boss in Maraudon * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * – an elemental in the Arathi Highlands spawned by the quest * - Sister of Arthas and princess of Lordaeron Dukes Abyssal Dukes The elemental nobles known as the Abyssal Dukes are one of the primary force organizing the Twilight's Hammer cultists. They can be summoned from the Wind Stones around the various Twilight's Hammer camps in Silithus. * * * * Duchesses * Duchess Mynx - quartermaster of the Knights of the Ebon Blade * Duchess Pamay - only mentioned in Quest:Martek the Exiled Margraves * Margrave Dhakar Counts * Count Remington Ridgewell * 'Count' Ungula Barons Goblin Barons The Trade Coalition has barons such as Baron Revilgaz. Goblin barons serve as a magistrate over the land and holdings of trade princes. Each land owned by a trade prince has a baron. * , a goblin leader of the Blackwater Raiders headquartered in Booty bay, st the south end of Stranglethorn Vale. Elemental Barons * , a water elemental in Blackfathom Deeps. * , a fire elemental usually encountered at the central crater of Un'Goro Crater * , a fire elemental boss in Molten Core. * , a mountain giant encountered in Silithus. Human Barons * , a human captain of a pirate ship along the Merchant Coast of The Barrens. * , a human ghost in Karazhan. * , a fierce death knight in Stratholme. * , a mysterious human near the arena in Blade's Edge Mountains. * , a human ghost mini-boss in Shadowfang Keep. * , a human leader who directs Syndicate camps in the foothills of the Alterac Mountains. * Baron Valimar Mordis *Others: Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Baron Frostfel, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte. They are random heros in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Baronesses * , a banshee encountered in western (undead) Stratholme. * is one of the ghostly dinner guests of in Karazhan. * Lords * Lord Condar * Lord Cyrik Blackforge * Lord Valthalak * Lord Lakmaeran * Lord Skwol * Lord Arkkoroc * Lord Raadan * Lord Angler Blood Elves * Lord Sanguinar * Lord Solanar Bloodwrath * Lord Torvos * Lord Saltheril Elementals * Lord Incendius * Lord Roccor * Lord Klaq Humans * Lord Maldazzar * Lord Victor Nefarius * Lord Afrasastrasz * Lord Jorach Ravenholdt * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus * Lord Baurles K. Wishock * Lord Aliden Perenolde * Lord Tony Romano * Lord Gregor Lescovar * Lord Nicholas Buzan * Lord Falconcrest Naga * Lord Shalzaru * Lord Kragaru * Lord Sakrasis * Lord Sinslayer * Lord Xiz Night Elves * Lord Serpentis * Lord Cobrahn Lords of the Burning Legion * Lord Hel'nurath * Lord Banehollow * Lord Vyletongue * Lord Azrethoc * Lord Melenas Undead * Lord Crispin Ference * Lord Blackwood * Lord Alexei Barov * Lord Robin Daris * Lord Thorval * Lord Darkscythe * Lord Malathrom Ladies * Lady Sathrah Humans * Lady Illucia Barov * Lady Catriona Von'Indi Ladies of the Burning Legion * Lady Hederine * Lady Sevine Naga * Lady Shav'rar * Lady Darkscale * Lady Sarevess * Lady Serpentra * Lady Sesspira * Lady Szallah * Lady Vashj * Lady Vespia * Lady Vespira * Lady Zephris Night Elves * Lady Moongazer Category:World of Warcraft NPCs